


10 Minutes

by Nikello



Series: Collection of Nikki's Comments on Jonnie's Stories [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crushes, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Manga & Anime, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikello/pseuds/Nikello
Summary: Mello wants sex but Matt wants to finish his game first. So I offer to "entertain" Mello for 10 minutes, just to keep the peace.[Inspired by my comment on Jonnie's fic]





	10 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thigh-high birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622719) by [Iconoclast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconoclast/pseuds/Iconoclast), [Mail_Jem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mail_Jem/pseuds/Mail_Jem). 



> I usually write my trash on Wattpad, trying this out so I can credit Jonnie, you should go read their stories too! First two lines are direct quotes from their fic.
> 
> [I deliberately write bad fan fiction. It's the one genre where I can get away with it!]

“Fuck! Mel wait ten mins please.” Matt resumed the game.

"... Are you fucking kidding me?”

XxX 

"I want sex NOW! I've been wanting all damn day for this!" The blonde yelled.

"And I'VE waited all day to play my game with my bros!" Matt replied calmly.

Mello opened his mouth to yell back, but I stopped him. 

"JEEVAS CHRIST! I'm trying to work here!"

Mello looked at me and literally snorted. 

"Work? I can see from here that you're reading fan fiction."

"That... Is work for my hobby."

"Leave her alone, Mells. Just go masturbate for ten minutes."

Mello snarled at him and I jumped up and grabbed his arm. 

"Look, I'LL entertain Mello for ten minutes," I offered.

Mel glanced at Matt.

"Is that ok?" He asked the gamer.

"Sure. I'll follow you in ten minutes."

Mello looked slightly confused but shrugged and let me bring him to his bedroom. He and Matt were my co-workers and friends, they were dating and I'd had a crush on Mello for ages.

He closed the door behind us, pushed me up against it and kissed me. I kissed back, then pulled him over to the bed. His hands were everywhere, and he stripped me in seconds. 

"Fuck, I want you," He panted.

"Then have me. I want you too."

He pushed me down on the bed and positioned himself between my legs. He bit his lip and paused, looking down at me before shrugging again and getting on with it. The first minute was amazing. I couldn't believe it was actually happening. The blonde sex-god was fucking ME!

"Move over a bit, let me do it this way, I said move over, do what I tell you!"

I gritted my teeth as he instructed me. I fucking already knew how to have sex! Fuck this, I should have known he'd be like this.

"Get off me," I ordered.

"You can get on top after I come," He said.

"That's not what I mean. Just get off me!"

"Huh?" He paused and looked at me in confusion.

I took the opportunity to push him off me (and out of me)

"What's wrong? Wasn't I good enough? I know I've never fucked a girl before but... Damn, I should have known I wouldn't be any good at this. I'm no good at anything."

"Oh give it a fucking rest, Mello. The sex was good, it's your mouth that was the problem."

He didn't reply so I looked at him and my heart hurt when I noticed he was in tears.

"Mello... You're the best. Come on, don't cry."

I scooted closer and wrapped my arms around him. 

"We can do it again, just try being quieter."

"It's physically impossible for me to be quiet," He replied. 

He sounded so wounded, and I had to hold back laughter. He was too damn cute. And sexy.

I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled. 

"I really like you, Mello. I love you."

He held me tightly until Matt burst in the door.

"I'm coming in! Oh. Have you two just been cuddling? I thought you were gonna do something else."

"We did. Well, we started but..." I trailed off.

"Well, why don't you finish now? I need to have a smoke anyway,." 

Matt plonked his ass down on the end of the bed and lit up a smoke. Mello shook his head. "Idiot," he muttered, then got back on top of me.

"Yay, I'm gonna watch!" Matt grinned.

"Matt's a cuck," I said in surprise.

Mello rolled his eyes, "He's just too lazy to move his own ass. He'd rather just watch us."

"And you're only telling me this now?" I asked.

"Ssssh," Mello said and kissed me.

He managed to stay quiet this time (besides moaning and happy yelling)

"That was mindblowing," I gasped as we finished and he pulled out.

"I wouldn't mind being blown," Matt commented.

"You do it," Mello told me.

"Really?" He nodded and I was on my knees in a second. 

"I'll watch this time," Mello grinned as he opened a large bar of chocolate. "Maybe I'll like it too." 

I heard it as "Maybe I'll lick it too" and I almost choked before Matt's dick was even in my mouth. 

"Aww, thanks," He groaned when I was done. 

Mello had a wicked look on his face as he licked the chocolate. 

"Get over here now, both of you."

We jumped to his command, one of us on either side of him and kissed him all over. 

"I'm tired now, but happy," I sighed. 

"Well, wake up because I'm going to fuck you both. At the same time," Mello promised. 

[A/N - I'm actually tired now, so you can just imagine the rest]


End file.
